It has been found that the prior art raising apparatus for living fish and water plants is unsatisfactory in use. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the raising apparatus 101 for living fish and water plants includes a frame 111, a plurality of tanks 121 fitted into the frame 111, a filter 131 mounted under the tanks 121, a pump 501 connected with the filter 131 for forcing water up to the uppermost tank 121 from the filter 131 via a pipe 301. The tank 121 at the upper position is connected with the tank at the lower position by a pipe 201.
However, such a raising apparatus for living fish and water plants has the following drawbacks:
1. It is necessary to inspect the water level of the tanks and to supplement water into the tanks by manual power in case the water is below a predetermined level thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
2. The filter is simply a casing for receiving filtering material and the water flows through the casing so quickly that it is unfit for the survival of germs which can remove the harmful gases such as ammonia and neon in the water.
3. The tank cannot be divided into smaller chamber for different purposes.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a raising control apparatus for living fish and water plants.